A support pole having a spike unit with a prefabricated engaging thread and a method of using the same is provided. The top of the spike unit is internally secured within a bottom opening of the support pole by an epoxy wherein the bottom of the support pole rests on a generally circular ridge of the spike unit. The support pole is especially suitable for use with mailbox posts, birdhouse posts, volleyball posts, fences, or the like. The support pole may be securely inserted or removed from the ground without the need for concrete, shovels and other numerous tools. The support pole has an opening on its exterior side for temporarily receiving a perpendicularly inserted rod which is inserted therein so as to provide leverage for driving the support pole into the ground by rotating the support pole clockwise or counter-clockwise.
Over the years, numerous devices and methods have been developed to secure a pole in the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,273 to Tota discloses an anchor for securing an object to the ground. The anchor is especially useful for securing, either temporarily or permanently, fixing objects to the ground, such as signs, poles, mailbox posts, tent or net supports. Placement of the device requires no digging and few or no tools, and visible damage to the landscape is reduced. Advantageously, subterranean obstructions can be detected and avoided while securing the device to the ground, thereby protecting utility lines from damage. Typically, little strength and low torque is needed to secure the anchor to the ground.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,141 to Bolinder discloses a removable sign support system for supporting a sign on the ground which includes a substantially upright support post, configured to removably receive a sign post. The support post has a substantially horizontal base affixed to its bottom end, with a plurality of spikes downwardly extending from the base into the ground, and a lifting connection fixedly attached to the support post. A removal device is provided for removing the support post from the ground, and includes a moveable column having a bottom end configured to bear upon the top of the ground near the base of the support post, and a lever arm pivotally attached to the moveable column. The removal device is configured to pull the spikes upwardly out of the ground by engaging the lever arm with the lifting connection and applying a substantially upward force thereon. Finally, U.S. Publication No.: 20120104190 to Parent further discloses a support pole having a spike with a prefabricated engaging thread.
However, these support poles fail to disclose a support pole that has a permanently secured digging mechanism, which allows for easy insertion and removal of the support pole into the ground. A need, therefore, exists for an improved support pole for use in connection with securing poles into the ground.